


Raindrop

by StarlightGale



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kissing in the Rain, Post-Canon, Thought you'd seen the last of me, injury mention, surprise bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 14:25:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17941403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightGale/pseuds/StarlightGale
Summary: Okay, so maybe getting stuck in the rain wasn't SO bad.





	Raindrop

It’s hot, and she knows it’s because they’re so close together. The fact that Boey opted to take off his cape and use it to help shield them from the rain doesn’t help it either, and they’re still sticky with sweat after their earlier training session. Damned Novis summer and its humidity.

The weird thing is that while the kisses aren’t chaste and _innocent_ , they’re far from being overtly sexual. If anything, the only reasons their position is a bit suggestive is Mae’s choice to straddle across Boey’s thighs and the noises they make when one of them attempts a deeper kiss.

Raindrops are sieved by the leaves and branches of an ancient oak, its massive root curling over the rocky niche in the muddy, uneven ground where they decided to take shelter. The heavy mantle clings to their heads and shoulders; it does a better job trapping unnecessary heat than keeping the rain off them, but they’re already soaked to the bone and don’t really care. One of them just needs to hold it up a bit with an arm or two so that it doesn’t fall and suffocate them, and Boey takes up the job willingly. It makes the kisses clumsy and awkward on his end, and the frustrated whines he makes when he can’t get the angle right are as adorable as the flush on his face. For all the uncomfortable grossness and inconveniences involved with their little predicament, his twin-tailed partner relishes in every kiss they share, and she doesn’t want it to stop.

Mae remembers why they’re in their little predicament in the first place though, and she lifts off Boey a bit so that she’s supported on her knees. She’s almost immediately prompted to sit down again with a light tug on her wrist and she makes an unhappy noise against his lips.

“Boey, your…leg…”

“I’m fine,” he mumbles, breaking off their perpetual lip lock to nuzzle her shoulder. “We just have to be patient with the rain and wait until it lets up. The priory isn’t going anywhere.”

“Yeah, and a twisted knee you can barely stumble on is _totally_ not serious,” Mae laughs dryly, embraces him, and buries her face in his robes. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have—”

“Don’t even _think_ to blame yourself. Besides, I was the one who suggested we train out in the woods, so being out here is my fault to begin with.”

Mae’s jaw clamps shut; try as she might, she can’t come up with a valid argument over how they got into this predicament, and she’s a little dizzy after all those _heavenly_ kisses. Thinking straight for even a second is out of the question and she gives up without even trying to fight.

They sit there together in silence, listening to the pitter-patter of rain and their breaths as they relax and fall into sync. Boey’s good leg, bent at slight angle, slides to rest flat on the ground and Mae sinks against him like he’s an oversized pillow with a sigh. It’s still hot and uncomfortable being pressed up against each other, but they couldn’t move even if they wanted to.

“Hey,” Mae said. Her partner can’t see the dumb grin on her face. “Why did we start making out?”

“Because you were panicking and I didn’t see any other way to make you calm down,” Boey answers.

“Or you were horny, even with a damaged knee.”

“ _Shove off_. It worked, didn’t it?”

Mae laughs and gives him another kiss. Boey cups her cheek with his free hand and returns it in kind, the corners of his lips curving in a smile. This day had been one disaster after the other, and yet it still managed to squeeze in a little good down the road.

**Author's Note:**

> You know how when you're writing a fic that's gonna be slowburn, you want everything between the characters to be gradually built up, but at the same time you want them to just kiss already?
> 
> Basically, that's why this exists. Because I really wanted some kisses but I'm still working on the draft of the first chapter of a new multichapter epic and got incredibly frustrated because I'm literally at the beginning.
> 
> Also there's gonna be Celica/Mae/Boey poly as the main ship focus bc fuck shipping wars. I also finally get to dump my six million Novis lore notes on y'all, so prepare yourself.
> 
> Toodles~


End file.
